Cables are commonly used with electronic devices such as computers, cellphones, and portable media devices for routing electrical signals between various components of an electrical system. Cable manufacturers have conventionally attached cables to connectors in an inline configuration, limiting the potential for compact packaging of components in the system. Connections between cables and connectors can be protected from the environment and wear and tear using strain relief members.